Oliver's Breath
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: When Oliver askes claire to see her in his offic what will claire think? most importantly, what will oliver do?


_**Claire**_

I knew he hated me. It was obvious. The red eyed glare when he looked at me, his extended fangs. I had gotten so used to this look that it was normal. That seemed right. A vampire looking at you as a snack in Morganville. As I entered common ground he did it again. It was more routine now more than anything. We look at each other he growls and I order my mocha. I don't think he had the heart in it anymore. I took my usual seat and relaxed as I sipped my mocha and zoned out of the white noise in the background.

I left a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked straight into the face of Oliver. I just looked at him.

"Yes, Oliver?" I said, turning my head to take another sip of my drink.

"Tell Eve that I need her in tomorrow. It's a Saturday and I hate Saturdays."

"Okay, Oliver. I'll tell Eve when I get home." Not looking at him anymore. Knowing that he'd be gone in a few moments but he lingered for a second then disappeared behind the counter. That was strange. Oliver never hesitated for anything or anyone. He must have taken O negative this morning. I finished my drink, grabbed my bag and left for the glass house.

I liked this time of day. Late afternoon but not quite dark. The sky a mixture of light blue and pink. The clouds parting where the sun is so that when the sun sets you could see it shining clearly in its red light. The time of day seemed perfect. But it only lasts a moment before it would go. But its moments like that that makes me believe living in Morganville bearable.

_**Oliver**_

I hesitated. I can't believe I did that! I've never done that. Not even for Amelie. I don't know what's been happening. I've always felt something towards Claire. I always thought it was hatred but it just seems… different somehow. I don't know what it is and I hate it. Hate how it's changing my mind and making me more, human. I'm thinking over what I normally don't give it any thought. I don't like this! It was driving me crazy. I racked my brain trying to find out what this feeling is. I must have never felt it before because I can't name it. So it must not off been hatred or anger. Nor fear for that matter. This is something more… how can I put it. More lighter? Like it was hurting my heart and not my brain.

I knew. God I wish I didn't, but I knew. So this is what it felt like? But why Claire? Why a human for that matter? God, how I wish my heart was purely made of ice.

I tried to think of reasons why I was feeling this… thing. I was sat down in my office in the back of common grounds, paper work in front of me but I never looked at it.

I guess she made me feel this way because she makes me feel human. She made me feel like I had a heartbeat. Like I could feel the suns warmth on my skin again. My own beacon of sun shine.

I wanted to see Claire. No. I need to see Claire. Until then I'd die slowly.

**~XxX~**

_**Claire**_

Oliver had said that he wanted to see me. That was rare. I didn't know what would happen when I met with him. (Because before had never really gone so well) So I prepared. A stake in my bag and a small bottle of silver in my pocket for easy reach. I walked to Oliver's office and knocked on his door, waiting for the "come in". I entered when he said it. I sat in a chair opposite him and waited for him to say why he wanted me here. But he continued to do paper work like I wasn't even here.

About 15 minutes had passed when he finally put the pen down and looked up at me. His eyes looked different. Softer somehow. Was that really possible with Oliver? Him feeling emotion? He looked at me for a few long seconds then bowed his head.

"Sorry I called you here Claire. There is no reason for you to be here." He said. I was confused. Oliver called me here to write for 15 minutes; look at me then basically saying I can leave. Something must have been up.

"Is anything wrong Oliver." I said. "You haven't been yourself recently." He shook his head.

"I'm fine" was his only reply. But I didn't move. I just sat there. After a while he looked at me. "Claire you are allowed to go"

"I know" I said. "But I don't want to. You're obviously hiding something and I want to know what it is."

"It's complicated Claire."

"More complicated than Myrnin teaching me on a daily basis"

"You're right" he said as he got up and sat in the chair next to mine. He sighed then took one of my hands in his "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for growling at you, threatening you and your friends." I looked him straight in the eye. He was telling the truth. He really was sorry. So I nodded

"Okay Oliver. I forgive you. I properly shouldn't but I am." He smiles slightly and kisses my hand with his cold, soft lips. He looked like he didn't want to let go but he did. I almost felt sorry for him. He must be so lonely. Being this old and not really having a true friend you can rely on. Must be hard.

Without knowing it I had moved slightly closer to him and intertwined both my hands with his. He glided his hand up my arm. So slowly I didn't feel it until his fingers touch my neck lightly. He was being gentle. Not like Shane when he's full of passion and lust. No, Oliver acted like he cared. So I let him pull me into his lap and lock his arms around my waist. I looked down on him feeling his grey hair and feeling his cheek with my thumb.

He looked so vulnerable right at this moment. So fragile he looked human. I liked it. I liked this side of Oliver. But this was a moment. I could let it pass or keep it for a while. So I kept it. I leaned down slowly as he was leaning up. We touched foreheads. His skin was cold but it was flawless and smooth. I moved my hand to his shoulder and placed my other hand on the other side. He pulled me closer by my waist and I felt his lips touch mine. He kissed me. I was kissing Oliver!

It was different than I thought it would be. I thought it would be rougher, aggressive but he wasn't. I kissed him back, letting him lead.

I started to gasp for breath. He pulled away just enough for me to breath. In the time that we were kissing Oliver had moved me so that I was sitting down and he was on top of me, like a protector. Once I had my breath back I moved and kissed him again. I liked this. I actually liked kissing him.

I let time slip by not caring much for it. In this moment all that I cared for was Oliver and his lips touching mine.


End file.
